reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dead Redemption Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs are details added to a game by the developers that make reference to external sources as either tributes to those sources or for humorous purposes. Items covered elsewhere Some categories of Easter Eggs are covered in detail on separate pages as listed here: *Avatar Awards - This page covers the Xbox LIVE and PlayStation Home Avatar Awards, some of which are hidden in chests. *Cheats in Redemption - This page covers the cheat codes that are found written in various areas of the game. Grave markers *At the Coot's Chapel church, there is a grave marker with the name "A Cowboy Without a Name," a clear reference to the protagonist of the Dollar's Trilogy, the Man with No Name. *Many cemeteries contain grave markers with humorous epitaphs. *In the graveyard beside Blackwater Chapel, there is a grave of a man named Harrison Cherry who died in 1968 as stated on the gravestone. This would mean that the man died 51/54 years AFTER the time the game takes place. ::Apparently this could be a very elaborate Beatles reference. To wit: In 1968, Eric Clapton gave George Harrison a cherry red guitar. At the time, Harrison was 25 (1943 + 25 = 1968) and Clapton was 23 (1945 + 23 = 1968), which averages to the age of 24. That guitar had serial numbers that corresponded to a batch that had shipped from a factory in a December, with 7 being the first number in the serial. Harrison then used the guitar through many of the Beatles' most famous works. See this page for more info on the guitar. Also, Harrison apparently named the guitar 'Lucy' in homage to comedienne Lucille Ball, and this could be why Jeb Blankenship's 'love' is named Lucy. Special thanks to therealcaro at reddead.net for doing the research. *On a tombstone besides the Blackwater Chapel the name Clinton Underwood can be seen. This is likely a parody on the famous western actor Clint Eastwood. *On a tombstone beside Blackwater Chapel is inscribed the phrase, "Wake me... if something interesting happens" Messages *In the Tumbleweed church, the words "THE DEVIL HAS GOT INTO THAT BEAST" are scrawled on the top of the altar. Speculation on fan forums say it refers to the scrawny black horse that often spawns around Tumbleweed, oddly hitched when there is no one around, while others think this is a reference to the Dark Horse. It could also refer to the barking that comes from the graveyard despite there not being a dog anywhere in sight. Names *In Undead Nightmare one of the achievements requires you to kill a Chupacabra. The achievement is titled "Chupathingy" This is a likely reference to the web series 'Red vs. Blue.' *In Undead Nightmare one of the Achievements/Trophies requires you to kill a Sasquatch. The achievement is named Six Years In The Making as a reference to the fabled myth of Bigfoot in Grand Theft Auto : San Andreas. San andreas was released 6 years prior to RDR. Also, in the French version the same achievement is called Don't Seek It Anymore CJ *The town named Plainview may be named after the main character in the movie There Will Be Blood (2007), Daniel Plainview. The settlement is a camp, based around several oil derricks. In There Will Be Blood, the protagonist is obsessed with oil. The man often found working in the office in Plainview also bears a striking resemblance to Daniel. *In Blackwater, there is a building that is quite humorously named 'Althewaye Inn'. Red Dead Revolver References *When joining a campfire, sometimes the characters will tell a story about a dueling contest that was won by a man named Red Harlow, a reference to the Red Dead Revolver protagonist. At campfires in Mexico, characters may refer to Colonel Daren or General Diego, also characters from Red Dead Revolver. *The gang hideout Twin Rocks in Red Dead Redemption shares a name with the gang hideout Twin Rocks from Red Dead Revolver. Free Chicken Melon Glitch Shoot a Chikin then yell Nigga and it turns into Chicken Melon. Lel Aaron is a fat cunt. you need a Consolololol for dis to work 5 eva. Gallery Pedastal.png Ssssumbraro.png Related Content es:Easter Eggs y mitos Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Cheats Category:Gameplay Category:Speculation